


New little brother

by princess_bubblegum



Series: Comment ficlets [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Family, Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/princess_bubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/554612.html?thread=78125940#t78125940">Supernatural: Wee!chesters, little Dean meets his newborn baby brother Sammy</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	New little brother

Dean looked down at the tiny thing with wide eyes, clutching his father's shirt as he held him above the bed, "Wha 's it?" the four-year-old was not particularly tactful.  
John chuckled, "Dean, that's you're new little brother Sammy."  
Mary smiled warmly at her son, he was such a sweet heart, she knew he would always keep Sam safe.  
"Do you wanna hold him?" she asked gently, patting the spot beside her on the bed. John sat him down beside his mother. Dean scooted closer, watching carefully as Mary shifted the baby in her hands.  
"Now, you have to hold his head up, cause he can't do it himself yet." She gingerly sat the baby in his arms, helping him shift to hold Sam better.  
"He's gonna love you so much, baby." She ruffled her son's hair as he stared down at his little brother in wonder.  
"Me too." It was almost a question, but he looked up at her with determination.  
She laughed softly, "You too."


End file.
